


Hey There, Harry

by jayisokayy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis misses Harry and decides to write him a letter. Song fic to Hey There Delilah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There, Harry

Hey Harry,  
How’s life in New York City? Thanks for the pictures you sent, by the way. The big city’s doing you good, eh? You look more beautiful than ever, if that’s possible. And for those pictures of you in Times Square at midnight, I swear you were the one thing shining brightest in that picture. Don't worry about me too me too much, love. Things are going great here. Of course, not as great as they would be with you, but I feel like you're always by my side. And of course, I'm always by yours. With all those little songs and voice mails I leave you, if you close your eyes I'll be right there next to you. That’s what I do with the things you send me. 

Times are getting a lot harder here, that’s why I can't afford to fly to New York as often as I would like. One day though, my agent will find someone willing to sign someone like me. Then we'll have it good. I'll give you everything I know you deserve and so much more, Harry. You deserve so much more. 

Wow, there’s so much I need to tell you. Even with all those stupid little songs I write you and letters that you say take your breath away, I just always have so much I want to tell you. I’ll call you later today. I'm warning you, Styles, we're gonna talk for hours. Your voice is absolutely mesmerizing. I could just listen to you talk all day. 

I know that a thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got trains, and planes, and I still have that stupid worn out car. I’d walk to you if I had no other way. My friends think I should go after that new girl on campus, but I'd never do that. I know that none of them have ever felt the love I feel when I see you, think about you, say your name. And Harry, my world has never ever felt the same as it does right now, and you're the reason why. You're the reason I do everything I do. I do it for you, Harry.

Now, you be good, and don't miss me too much! Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be performing and selling out arenas with my favorite person in the whole world in the front row. (That’s you, by the way.) Okay, well I suppose I should end this letter here. I love you alot, you do know that, right? 

Be good!  
Louis


End file.
